


Where are the worthy?

by JisooSZ



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blood and Violence, Hate, M/M, Mental abuse I guess, Not Fluff, Rhaast being Rhaast, Unrequited Love, not ooc
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JisooSZ/pseuds/JisooSZ
Summary: Nacer noxiano no había sido su elección, aunque sí su castigo.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Es importante leer las advertencias del archivo.

 

 

 

 

 

_Los ojos del asesino se movieron suavemente, vigilando todo lo que le rodeaba, mientras su cuerpo se agazapaba. Sus ojos se entrecerraron ante la fina lluvia que caía, la máscara metálica que llevaba ayudaba a protegerlos del agua. Aunque para qué mentir, realmente no le importaba._

_Su mirada recorrió la extensión que se presentaba ante él de forma vaga, sin apreciar realmente los detalles. No había mucho que mirar, en realidad._

_El bello bosque que había sido aquella zona antaño, ahora era simplemente un paraje desolado. Los árboles carbonizados por el fuego se resquebrajaban ante el mínimo soplido del viento y la lluvia creaba pequeños riachuelos grises por las cenizas. Los cuerpos se amontonaban aquí y allá, la sangre mezclándose con la ceniza. Los gemidos o quejidos de dolor resonaban por el vasto paraje, con las montañas de fondo haciendo de barrera. El tenue ruido de las armas de metal chocando entre sí respaldaba los gritos y el caos._

_La encarnizada lucha contra Noxus continuaba, aunque ya apenas quedaba nadie que la batallase en aquel frente._

_El maestro de las sombras se agachó aún más, aprovechando un montón de cadáveres para cubrirse de ojos curiosos. Le interesaba seguir inspeccionando la zona desde lejos._

_El aire salió lento de sus pulmones cuando él exhaló, sus hombros echándose hacia delante, preparándose para saltar en cualquier segundo. Sus garras apenas salieron de sus guantes, como si no considerase oportuno estar armado hasta los dientes en mitad de un campo de batalla._

_Sus ojos rojos se entrecerraron con tal de distinguir la batalla a lo lejos. Era difícil, el Sol casi se había puesto, e igualmente las nubes tormentosas negaban su luz. El viento sopló un poco más fuerte, como una premonición de que la suave lluvia pronto se convertiría en una tempestad veraniega._

_Decidió avanzar un poco más, ya que desde allí le era imposible ver absolutamente nada. Se deslizó como una sombra hacia delante, esquivando cadáveres y restos carbonizados de lo que fuese, sin tan siquiera dirigirles una simple mirada._

_Usó un tocón ennegrecido para volver a cubrirse y de nuevo se asomó, asintiendo interiormente cuando fue capaz de ver la batalla._

_Desde su cómoda posición, no le era demasiado difícil adivinar quién iba ganando de los dos bandos. Además, por la información privilegiada que poseía, también sabía que uno de los dos no había jugado demasiado limpio, y justamente resultaba ser el que iba venciendo._

_Los noxianos habían usado a sus propios niños como escudo humano contra los jonios. Y como cabía esperar, en un principio, la mayoría de los nativos dudaron. Y ahí fue cuando los invasores aprovecharon para atacar, pasando incluso por encima de sus propios niños._

_El resultado fueron centenares de cadáveres por todo el extenso bosque, incendios descontrolados por todos lados a causa de las bombas químicas que Zaun había “prestado” amablemente a Noxus._

_La mandíbula de Zed se apretó cuando vio que el ejército noxiano destrozaba a los jonios que quedaban en pie como si fuesen gusanos. La cabeza del último guerrero con vida rodó por el suelo y al segundo, el maestro de las sombras hizo una brusca señal, alzando su brazo completamente._

_Salió de su escondite con un salto, sobresaltando al escuadrón de noxianos más cercano. Aunque para ellos ya era demasiado tarde. Las garras salieron cuando los puños de su portador se tensaron por el odio y al segundo aquellos hombres ya estaban en el suelo, su sangre ahora fundiéndose con el agua de lluvia._

_Un shuriken voló sin previo aviso hacia el atrevido invasor que intentó tomar al maestro de las sombras por sorpresa, y su cuerpo hizo un pesado ruido cuando cayó al suelo._

_Zed se irguió con tranquilidad cuando los ninjas de la Orden de las Sombras aparecieron detrás de él, irrumpiendo en el campo de batalla a la fuerza. Aquello ya estaba ganado, ahora Jonia tendría una gran deuda con él._

_La simple idea le hizo sonreír maliciosamente, y se cruzó de brazos, sus cuchillas escondiéndose de nuevo, disfrutando del espectáculo que sus alumnos tuvieron la amabilidad de ofrecerle. Los gritos de dolor se volvieron un canto errante, aunque el ruido de un trueno a lo lejos consiguió opacarlos por un segundo._

_La tormenta no tardaría en llegar._

_Zed caminó por el sendero de cadáveres que habían creado sus seguidores para él, como si fuese una alfombra roja que lo llevaba directo a su trono. Alzó la barbilla, sus ojos brillando al ver que aquella batalla se ganaría en muy poco tiempo gracias a su_ amable _y_ desinteresada _colaboración._

_El número de noxianos era reducido en aquel frente, ya que había sido una batalla larga y exhaustiva de cinco interminables días. Esa gente llevaba todo aquel tiempo sin comer ni descansar. Admirable._

_Aunque la sonrisa se borró de sus labios en el momento en el que sus ojos captaron un movimiento extraño a su izquierda. Ladeó la cabeza suavemente cuando vio a un crío partiendo literalmente por la mitad a un noxiano con una vieja hoz oxidada._

_Había… roto los huesos de aquel hombre, con una herramienta de campo. Los ojos del maestro de las sombras se abrieron con interés y se acercó a él, aprovechando los resquicios del caos del campo de batalla para que el niño no le viese._

_Se acercó lo suficiente para captar su respiración agitada, sus pequeñas manos aferrándose a la improvisada arma. Sus ojos se movían frenéticos de un lado a otro, como si estuviese buscando su próxima víctima. Aquella no parecía ser la expresión adecuada para un niño de su edad, aunque realmente no le interesaba eso._

_El barro y la sangre se adherían a la piel del pequeño noxiano. El maestro de las sombras no era capaz de averiguar su verdadero color de piel con la cantidad de suciedad que traía encima. El pelo negro enmarañado no tenía mejor aspecto. Además, como apenas estaba vestido con unos pantalones viejos, se adivinaban perfectamente sus costillas marcadas por el hambre. Las mejillas hundidas y el ligero temblor en su labio inferior le hacía saber que quizás había vivido días mejores._

_Había una infinidad de sentimientos arremolinándose en sus ojos, pero no vio ni la culpa, ni el miedo._

_Aunque el hecho de que no dudase ni un segundo en matar a los que se suponía que eran los suyos, fue lo que hizo que Zed se acercase más a él, dejando de ocultarse. Dependiendo de lo que averiguase sobre él, viviría o no._

_Desde tan cerca, vio como los ojos del niño se abrían de golpe al verlo. Esquivó fácilmente la tajada que intentó darle con la hoz. Un corte limpio que empezó desde abajo hacia arriba, buscando abrirlo en canal._

_Eso sólo aumentó el interés de Zed. Aquel crío de apenas ocho años parecía un asesino experimentado y todo, aunque dudaba de que Noxus le hubiese dado alguna clase de preparación para la guerra. Su objetivo marcado era ser sólo un escudo humano. El niño había sobrevivido por sí mismo._

_El chiquillo se movió rápido hacia su izquierda. El maestro de las sombras pronto comprendió que su objetivo eran sólo los noxianos. Probablemente seguía luchando por puro odio hacia los que lo habían lanzado a aquel campo de batalla. Y ese simple hecho fue lo que acabó por decidirle. Era un noxiano, pero en sus ojos podía ver que los odiaba tanto como cualquier otro jonio._

_Volvió a plantarse delante del niño, y él frunció el ceño, por fin alzando la cabeza para mirarlo. Los ojos rojos del asesino no parecieron intimidarlo en absoluto, porque pareció que se preparaba para atacarlo. Aunque Zed simplemente esquivó y aprovechó la apertura que el niño había dejado para agarrar la patética herramienta de campo con un brusco gesto y partirla por la mitad._

_A pesar de estar desarmado, aquel chiquillo no retrocedió ni un poco. Sus ojos se clavaron en los del hombre, desafiándole con la mirada. Casi gruñe como un animal cuando aquel desconocido se agachó delante de él para quedar a su altura._

_Un rayo iluminó de repente todo el lugar y Zed por fin pudo apreciar los ojos del chico. El azul mar chocó contra el rojo sangre y antes de que los dos se movieran ni un poco, el trueno siguió al rayo y la lluvia torrencial se desencadenó._

_La sangre y la mugre ahora se deslizaban como un riachuelo por las mejillas del niño, dejando ver la pálida piel que había debajo. El maestro de las sombras extendió su mano hacia él._

_―_ _Ven conmigo_ ― _su voz no fue más que un ronco susurro, aunque lo suficientemente alto como para que él lo escuchara―. Y podrás vengarte de todos ellos._

_Y el chiquillo, por primera vez, sonrió._

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Lucha

 

 

 

 

Sus dedos se crisparon con irritación sobre las sábanas y apretó la cabeza contra la almohada, soltando un pesado suspiro cuando el insistente golpeteo en su puerta no parecía que fuese a desaparecer. Se revolvió en su cama con pereza, enredándose en las suaves sábanas, deseando, _deseando, por favor,_ que le dejasen dormir cinco minutos más. No creía pedir demasiado.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, soltando un bajo bufido cuando vio que todo ya no era oscuridad en su habitación. El Sol no tardaría en comenzar a asomarse por el horizonte. La bruma del sueño seguía inundando toda su visión y apenas pudo distinguir nada que no fuesen borrones de colores, aunque el siguiente golpe en su puerta acabó por despertarle al fin.

― _Buenos días, bella durmiente_ ―el joven soltó un gruñido cuando aquella irritante voz inundó su mente. Aplastó su cara contra la almohada, deseando poder quedarse todo el día en la cama.

―Vete a la mierda ―murmuró, apretando los párpados como si así pudiese hacer desaparecer todo lo que le molestaba.

Estaba agotado. Ese mismo día por la madrugada había vuelto de una larga misión y no parecía que nadie quisiese dejarle descansar. Le dolía todo el cuerpo.

― _Siempre estás de buen humor por las mañanas._

Se incorporó un poco y su mirada se clavó en la pupila roja que lo miraba intensamente, como si así pudiese atravesarle con la afilada hoja en la que el demonio estaba atrapado. Él simplemente bufó, levantándose por fin. Un golpe más en su puerta de buena mañana y acabaría destrozando al desgraciado que se atrevía a obligarle a madrugar.

La carcajada de Rhaast resonó en su mente cuando al segundo de pensar aquello, volvieron a llamar con insistencia.

― _Quizás son buenas noticias_ ―la voz del darkin no hizo que su mal humor se esfumase. Más bien todo lo contrario―. _Como una buena matanza mañanera._

_―_ ¿Qué tal si te callas?

Kayn se puso en pie de mala gana, poniéndose los primeros pantalones que vio tirados en el suelo. Sus pies descalzos se arrastraron con lentitud hasta la puerta, abriéndola de golpe. El rostro cabreado de una de sus compañeras le saludó.

―Kayn ―gruñó ella a modo de saludo. Parecía incluso de peor humor que él, y nadie sabía si eso tan siquiera era posible.

―Suzume.

La joven mujer le miró a los ojos, con el enfado aún bailando en ellos. Y tener que alzar la cabeza para mirarle a la cara definitivamente no estaba ayudando en nada a calmarla. Aunque a Kayn no podía importarle menos.

―Llevo media hora llamándote ―bufó la ninja. Sus pequeñas cejas se juntaron en un gesto molesto y se cruzó de brazos, como si tuviese el derecho de reclamarle algo al alumno estrella. Sus ojos negros destellaron con ira apenas contenida cuando el hombre simplemente se encogió de hombros.

―¿Y? ¿Qué quieres? ―se apoyó sutilmente en el marco de la puerta, en un claro gesto que indicaba que _no_ la dejaría pasar.

―Un “buenos días” estaría bien ―ladró la mujer, sin inmutarse por el gesto despectivo de su compañero.

La mayoría de discípulos jóvenes (o recién llegados) no le tenían demasiado aprecio a Kayn por ser el alumno estrella de la Orden. El _niño mimado_ del maestro Zed, decían. Qué equivocados estaban.

―No estoy de humor ―respondió él, mordiéndose la lengua para no completar la frase con un “gracias a ti”.

―El maestro Zed te espera en sus aposentos ―eso de repente captó todo el interés de Kayn y su rostro molesto se suavizó―. O más bien te esperaba, porque de eso hace ya media maldita hora.

El irritante tono burlón ante la reprimenda que podría caerle ni tan siquiera afectó a Kayn, porque en cuanto comprendió las palabras de su compañera, abrió mucho los ojos, todo el sueño acumulado desapareciendo de golpe.

Le cerró la puerta en las narices sin tan siquiera despedirse y casi se abalanzó sobre su armario para ponerse algo de ropa más decente. Aunque evidentemente, nada en esa horrible mañana podía salirle bien, porque al moverse tan rápido con el cuerpo tan cansado, tropezó de forma casi cómica con la mesita de noche. La maliciosa voz de Rhaast en el oído hizo que se incorporara de un salto.

― _Aún no entiendo cómo no te han matado en el campo de batalla con lo torpe que eres a veces._

Kayn chasqueó la lengua ante la burla, aguantando lanzarle una mirada irritada. No, eso era lo que el darkin quería. Burlarse de él, como siempre. El muy cabrón.

Abrió el armario, sabiendo que se pusiera lo que se pusiera, no serviría de nada para aplacar a Zed. Así que simplemente cogió la primera camiseta negra de manga larga que vio. Hacía frío y parecía calentita, no necesitaba más.

― _Alguien estará muy enfadado…_ ―la molesta voz de Rhaast en su cabeza le recordó que debía darse prisa.

―Cállate.

― _Y todo por querer dormir “cinco” minutos más_ ―el asesino le dirigió una mirada furiosa al ojo rojo que no había dejado de mirarle ni un momento, aunque al darkin no podía importarle menos. Y oír su horrible voz carcajeándose en su mente definitivamente no ayudaba.

―Te mereces que te tire por el barranco más cercano ―gruñó, acabando de ponerse las primeras botas que vio debajo de su cama. No tenía tiempo ni de lavarse la cara. Dudaba de estar mínimamente presentable, pero a ese paso…

― _Me gustaría ver cómo lo intentas._

Se acomodó la despeinada trenza que ni siquiera se había deshecho para dormir y soltó un suspiro cansado, lanzándole una mirada a la guadaña. ¿Debía llevarla? Sabía que a Zed le incomodaba el darkin, y si sólo quería hablar…

― _¿Me vas a dejar aquí?_ ―preguntó Rhaast. Eso de que pudiese colarse en su mente no era algo que le encantase a Kayn, y aún no acababa de acostumbrarse. Ante la falta de respuesta de su portador, el demonio decidió seguir incordiando―. _Me reiré igualmente cuando vea los moratones que te deje tu “querido” maestro por hacerle esperar una mísera media hora. Yo llevo milenios aquí-_

_―_ Te mereces que te deje ―le interrumpió, sus dedos cerniéndose sobre el mango de la guadaña con un brusco gesto.

― _Ah, qué considerado eres. Gracias._

_―_ Sí, mucho.

El asesino cerró la puerta de su habitación con un fuerte portazo (que seguramente habría despertado a la mitad de los discípulos que dormían en habitaciones contiguas, pero le importaba una mierda) y aceleró el paso inconscientemente.

Aún era muy temprano, así que el silencio inundaba completamente el Dojo. Hasta podía oír el latido de su corazón repiqueteando contra su oído, acelerándose a cada paso que daban sus pies hasta la habitación de su maestro, como un recuerdo de que aquello quizás no acababa bien.

― _Siempre es divertido ver cómo te castiga_ ―no tardó en oír la irritante voz de Rhaast revoloteando por su mente, como si contestase a su propio pensamiento―. _Sobre todo porque parece que lo disfrutes._

_―_ Eso no es verdad.

― _Si no es verdad entonces yo no llevo encerrado cientos de años en un arma de campo._

_―_ Ajá, así que lo admites.

― _Me lo habéis repetido tantas veces que al final he tenido que resignarme._

Kayn bufó por lo bajo con tal de no soltar una risotada. El tonto comentario de Rhaast quizás había mejorado un poco su humor de aquella horrible mañana.

El largo pasillo oscuro parecía interminable delante de él, con pequeñas puertas a ambos lados. El ala de las habitaciones se había reformado hacía poco y no acababa de acostumbrarse a lo grande que era ahora. La Orden había crecido mucho desde que él llegó hacía ya trece años.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando por fin distinguió el final del pasillo, recibiéndole una pronunciada esquina hacia la derecha. Ese era el final de la zona de las habitaciones. Luego venía un pequeño patio descubierto y seguido, la habitación de Zed.  

Si los rumores eran ciertos, aquel había sido el dormitorio de Kusho, el anterior Ojo del Crepúsculo. Siempre le intrigó el hecho de que su maestro durmiese en el mismo lugar en el que había asesinado a su “medio” padre (padre adoptivo, maestro, lo que fuese), pero nunca se había atrevido a comentar nada al respecto. Y estaba seguro de que tampoco era de su incumbencia, así que no tenía caso.

Sus pies le llevaron de forma inconsciente por el estrecho pasillo, pasando por el patio. La fría brisa que le recibió nada más salir le hizo apretar el paso para atravesarlo rápidamente. El pequeño patio estaba vacío (antiguamente servía como lugar de entreno, pero les había quedado _minúsculo_ ), así que dos zancadas, llegó al otro ala del Dojo.

El ruido del talón de sus botas _maltratando_ los tablones de madera al pisar fue lo único que resonó en el oscuro pasillo. No quería ser silencioso para que Zed supiese que estaba allí. Aunque él probablemente ya lo habría notado. Sería extraño si no lo hubiese hecho.

Se paró delante de las grandes puertas de madera nada más llegar. Sus ojos se fijaron en los pomos dorados que había en las dos, y su mirada volvió a subir hasta la puerta en sí. Antes de que su mano se alzase para llamar, una voz (o más bien un gruñido) salió de la habitación.

―Pasa.

Kayn suspiró para sí mismo. Pues claro que él sabía que ya estaba allí. Sus dedos tantearon uno de los pomos metálicos, ni inmutándose cuando el frío metal mordió su piel. No vaciló al abrir la puerta con un suave empujón (dudar nunca había sido lo suyo).

La densa oscuridad lo recibió, aunque Kayn se adentró a ciegas en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Las sombras siempre le hacían sentir seguro, así que no había ambiente mejor que aquel. La única luz que podía distinguir era el propio brillo rojizo que emitían los ojos de su maestro, a su izquierda.

Kayn caminó un par de pasos, sabiendo de antemano dónde estaría cada mueble. A la derecha, justo al lado de la puerta, un escritorio de la mejor madera jónica que había. No dudaba de que Zed no lo había comprado, sino su anterior dueño.

Al fondo del todo, una cama enorme que siempre había tenido sábanas negras. Justo al lado, un armario que parecía minúsculo en comparación a la cama. Y para qué más, no es como si el vestuario de Zed fuese demasiado amplio.

A la izquierda de la puerta, había un cómodo sillón, también negro. De ahí provenía el tenue resplandor rojizo.

Kayn hincó una rodilla en el suelo, bajando la cabeza en señal de respeto. Normalmente no se presentaba de forma tan teatral, pero sabía que él estaba molesto, así que qué menos que darle el gusto.

― _No te creas que esto te va a salvar._

Kayn simplemente decidió bloquear los susurros de Rhaast en su mente. Solía hacerlo cuando Zed quería hablar de asuntos importantes con él. Aunque si perdía la concentración, el darkin volvería a poder entrometerse en sus pensamientos. Así que debía estar centrado.

El aura del maestro llenaba la habitación con una sensación pesada difícil de describir. Era como si convirtiese el aire en una sustancia sólida que no se podía respirar. Y cuando él no respondió a su llamado, la sensación de incomodidad incluso aumentó.

Los dedos de Kayn se crisparon sobre el mango de la guadaña de forma inconsciente, aunque no se movió ni un poco. Su maestro siempre le había enseñado que la paciencia era una virtud importante en todo ninja, aunque él mismo la mayoría de veces _careciera_ de ella. Zed y paciencia no iban de la mano. Y él tampoco lo hacía.

―Me han dicho que me esperabas ―tanteó de nuevo. Levantó ligeramente la cabeza al notar un cambio extraño en la atmósfera, como si su maestro se hubiese levantado del sillón.

―Lo hacía ―casi suspira de puro alivio cuando la voz grave del hombre por fin le respondió―. Me has hecho esperar.

―Es porque estaba… ―no se le ocurrió ninguna mentira lo suficientemente buena para engatusar a Zed, así que la frase se quedó en el aire durante unos segundos.

―Durmiendo ―completó él. Al momento, una pequeña vela se encendió y Kayn pudo ver mejor el destello rojo de los ojos de su maestro.

El hombre caminó sin prisas hasta la cama, dejando la vela en una de las mesitas de noche que había a ambos lados. Como tenía la luz detrás de él, no podía verle la cara, aunque el fuego proyectaba todo tipo de sombras sobre el suelo, que se extendían hasta donde Kayn seguía arrodillado. Casi como si bailasen a su alrededor.

―Estaba cansado por la misión de ayer ―se excusó.

Aunque sólo un pesado silencio le contestó. Zed caminó hacia él, el suave ruido de sus pisadas siendo lo único que opacaba el aplastante silencio. La mirada de Kayn se fijó en su maestro, en sus ojos, para ver si podía adivinar su estado de ánimo. Aunque esa vez se le hizo difícil. Zed no parecía especialmente enfadado ni molesto, simplemente le miraba con aquel aire de autosuficiencia que tenía desde que le conocía.

―Levántate ―ordenó él, y el joven asesino no tardó ni un segundo en cumplir su mandato. Su espalda se irguió recta y su barbilla se alzó. No quería parecer arrogante, pero no es como si pudiese controlar esa faceta suya. _Debía_ verse bien, y más si era Zed el que estaba delante―. ¿Por qué has traído esa cosa?

―No me gusta separarme de él ―a su respuesta sobrevino un pesado silencio. Si no hubiese bloqueado a Rhaast, probablemente se estaría riendo en su oído por lo raro que había sonado aquello―. Tengo mejor control sobre Rhaast cuando lo sujeto ―aclaró.

―Vaya, ¿en serio? ―con esa simple respuesta supo que había perdido completamente la atención de su maestro, como si no le interesase en absoluto el tema―. La corrupción en tu brazo y en tu cara aún no se va ―divagó, sus ojos paseando vagamente por el rostro de su alumno.

―Lo intento.

―No con la suficiente fuerza, al parecer ―dijo con un suspiro.

El silencio de repente se volvió muy pesado para Kayn y se quedó ahí en medio de la habitación sin saber qué hacer. Aún le era difícil pensar en varias cosas a la vez y guardar la suficiente concentración como para bloquear a Rhaast de su mente, por lo que toda la información la procesaba más lento de lo normal.

No es como si fuese estúpido o algo así, no, simplemente estaba _sobrecargado_.

―¿Qué necesitas que haga por ti? ―cambió de tema bruscamente, recibiendo un chasquido molesto como respuesta.

«Paciencia, Kayn, paciencia».

―Es un tema… delicado ―le sorprendió que Zed vacilase durante una fracción de segundo al decir la última palabra. Sus ojos seguían sin denotar ninguna emoción en especial, aunque no se habían apartado de los suyos ni un solo segundo. Casi como si su maestro le estuviese examinando.

―Soy todo oídos.

―Antes de nada, siéntate.

Iba a preguntar dónde exactamente, cuando una mesa redonda y muy baja fue empujada bruscamente desde debajo de la cama por alguna de sus sombras. Zed caminó con tranquilidad hasta el armario y sacó dos planos cojines, dejándolos en el suelo, al lado de la pequeña mesita.

En el mismo instante en el que Kayn se sentó en uno de los cojines oscuros, llamaron a la puerta. Suzume, la misma mujer que había tenido la _amabilidad_ de despertarle antes, se adentró en la habitación y dejó una tetera y dos vasos de cerámica sobre la mesa, antes de desaparecer con una leve inclinación hacia Zed. A él ni tan siquiera le miró. Aunque no podía importarle menos.

―¿No es un poco pronto para tomar un té? ―indagó Kayn, alzando una ceja cuando su maestro sirvió el líquido oscuro en los vasos. Sabía que solamente le ofrecía tomar el té con él cuando necesitaba hablar de asuntos muy serios.

―Bebe ―Zed ni siquiera se molestó en responder a su pregunta.

Kayn obedeció, sus dedos rozando suavemente la cerámica caliente por el té. Sus manos frías se calentaron al instante en el que cogió el vaso y sopló un poco el líquido con tal de enfriarlo. Al primer sorbo, el amargo té se deslizó por su garganta y le dejó un mal sabor de boca. Apenas pudo contener que las comisuras de sus labios se curvaran un poco en una mueca de asco.

―A todos los jonios les gusta el té ―comentó Zed, sin apartar sus ojos de su propio vaso, como si Kayn no fuese _digno_ de su mirada. Y no supo qué le había sentado peor, si ese hecho, o las palabras de su maestro.

«Concéntrate, concéntrate».

―Ya, bueno, no soy jonio ―no pudo evitar las palabras casi tan amargas como el té.

―Hm.

De nuevo silencio.

Aquel era un tema espinoso que siempre se prefería ignorar. Desde que él entró en la orden, Zed había hecho todo lo posible por ocultar la verdadera nacionalidad de Kayn. Le enseñó a leer, escribir y hablar en jonio. Le enseñó toda la cultura jónica. Hasta le forzó a adquirir el acento típico de su región.

Hoy en día, nadie diría que Kayn era noxiano de nacimiento. Aunque en el fondo, los dos _sabían_ que lo era.

Su maestro siempre le había dicho que sería mejor mantener aquel pequeño… defecto en secreto. Los noxianos eran odiados en Jonia, y no era para menos, después del sufrimiento que habían provocado en su ciudad-estado.

Kayn de pequeño pensaba que él lo hacía para protegerle. Aunque ahora que ya tenía la edad y madurez suficiente, no dudaba de que era más por la _deshonra_ que podría acarrearle a Zed que cualquier otra cosa.

¿Acoger a un noxiano bajo su ala? Impensable. ¿Enseñarle sus técnicas? Extraño. ¿Convertirle en el alumno estrella de la Orden de las Sombras? _Vergonzoso_.

A veces se preguntaba por qué Zed no le había dejado en aquel campo de batalla y ya está. Se hubiese ahorrado muchísimos dolores de cabeza con una decisión tan simple como no hacer nada.

Pero saber que seguía teniéndole como su discípulo a pensar de todo aquello le hacía pensar que Zed realmente le apreciaba, aunque nunca lo demostrase. Si no, hubiese sido más fácil darle la patada. Y eso, por alguna razón, calentaba el corazón de Kayn con un sentimiento de calidez del que Rhaast se había reído demasiadas veces ya.

Soltó un suave suspiro apartando aquellos pensamientos de su mente, inhalando el agradable olor del té. Sabría a rayos, pero al menos tenía un buen aroma. Debía relajarse, para eso Zed le obligaba siempre a tomar el maldito té.

Inspiró profundamente, antes de enfocar la mirada en su maestro. Ahora él le miraba fijamente, sus labios rozando el filo del vaso. Kayn se relamió inconscientemente los suyos propios.

Seguía sin verle muy bien la cara porque la maldita vela no alumbraba lo suficiente, aunque gracias al propio resplandor de sus ojos, podía adivinar sus facciones.

―Hay algo que debes hacer por mí ―la superficie del líquido oscuro tembló cuando el aliento del maestro de las sombras chocó contra ella al hablar tan cerca del vaso. Por alguna razón, Kayn no podía apartar la mirada.

―¿El qué?

―Una misión.

Los ojos rojos se clavaron en los bicolores. Kayn no perdía detalle del rostro de su maestro ni de ninguno de sus gestos. Pocas veces tenía el _placer_ de verle sin su máscara metálica. Incluso comenzaba a perderse en la conversación. Su concentración se rompía inevitablemente.

―Estoy cansado de-

―Tendrás tiempo de descansar en cuanto la finalices ―le interrumpió Zed en seguida. Kayn no rechistó, simplemente asintió―. Todo el tiempo que quieras.

―¿Y de qué se trata?

Hubo un extraño silencio que siguió a su pregunta. El ambiente se hizo pesado de golpe, aunque el chico no pareció percatarse. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que por alguna razón se perdía cuando hablaba con Zed. Rhaast siempre estaba ahí para susurrarle burlas cuando le pasaba y sacarle de su trance, pero hoy su intención era dejarle fuera de aquello. Hoy no había nadie que detuviese su mirada curiosa.

Sus ojos recorrieron las finas cejas blancas de su maestro. La forma en la que la izquierda estaba cruelmente partida por la mitad, por una profunda cicatriz que casi alcanzaba su ojo. _Por suerte no lo hizo_. Otra curiosa cicatriz era la que tenía en la comisura derecha de sus labios. Era bastante pequeña, sólo se apreciaba si se estaba lo suficientemente cerca. _Como ahora_.

La última visible, estaba en su cuello. Desde la marcada mandíbula hasta su clavícula, atravesando toda la garganta de forma irregular. Aunque ahora llevaba una camiseta de cuello alto que la tapaba casi entera. A Kayn por alguna razón siempre le había fascinado aquella enorme cicatriz. ¿Cómo no había sido asesinado con semejante herida? Realmente Zed parecía invencible.

Su mirada vagó hasta los ojos del hombre. Eran ligeramente más pequeños y rasgados que los suyos. Rasgos jónicos, decía. Y el color rojo era tan intenso que parecía que el iris estuviese teñido de sangre. Como si una matanza interminable sucediese en sus ojos.

Descendió de nuevo por el cuello, aunque pareció salir de su trance cuando vio que aquella fuerte mandíbula se tensaba y su mirada regresó a sus ojos, que no habían dejado de observarlo en ningún momento. Ahora reclamaban su atención, _toda_ su atención.

Kayn no pudo evitar regañarse interiormente. De nuevo se había perdido él solo. Aunque por suerte, no se había desconcentrado lo suficiente como para perder el control sobre Rhaast en su mente.

―Antes que nada… ¿el darkin nos escucha? ―tanteó Zed. No parecía haberse dado cuenta de que Kayn se había quedado embobado observándole.

Los dedos del maestro repasaron el filo del vaso distraídamente al preguntar aquello. Era increíble la cantidad de detalles tontos que podía percibir con tan sólo estando tan cerca de él.

―Rhaast ―corrigió. A lo que Zed simplemente soltó un gruñido que probablemente significaba “me importa una mierda sólo contesta a mi pregunta, maldito mocoso insolente” ―. Le he bloqueado de mi mente. ¿Por qué? ¿Es algo que no puede saber?

―Es algo que definitivamente podría ayudarle a ganar el control sobre ti ―explicó, dejando pasar por alto la insolencia de su alumno al corregirle de aquel modo. Era un tema lo suficientemente serio como para centrarse sólo en eso.

―¿Tan malo es?

―Debes matar a un hombre ―dijo al fin, respondiendo a la pregunta de su alumno. Una de las cejas de Kayn se alzó, sin comprender muy bien a qué se debía aquel teatro entonces. Había perdido la cuenta de a cuántos hombres y mujeres había asesinado ya―. Un noxiano ―concluyó.

Sus dedos se crisparon de forma inconsciente sobre el frágil vaso de cerámica, aunque se controló. Sabía que Zed observaba cuidadosamente cada gesto que hacía, así que no podía decepcionarle. Aquello era una prueba más, no cabía duda.

―¿Quieres su cabeza? ―los labios de Zed _casi_ se curvan en la sombra de una sonrisa ante la pregunta. Había dado justo en el clavo.

―No hace falta. Simplemente debe morir.

―¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Zed se quedó callado un momento, antes de hacerle un suave gesto para que se acabase el té. Kayn obedeció a regañadientes, aguantando la mueca del asco cuando el líquido amargo acabó por inundar su paladar. Cuando acabó, dejó el vaso sobre la mesa, clavando la mirada en su maestro.

―Esto es información estrictamente confidencial ―aclaró―. No puedes compartirla con nadie.

―Entiendo.

Zed entrecerró los ojos para mirarle, aunque en seguida simplemente suspiró, su espalda enderezándose de repente.

―Ese hombre es uno de los causantes de la guerra entre Jonia y Noxus ―soltó la bomba de golpe, y Kayn supo que debía controlar cualquier reacción. Era una prueba, todo aquello _era_ una prueba.

«Mata el cuerpo, mata la mente».

―Está alojado en el mejor hotel de toda Jonia.

―¿Eso no está…?

―Al lado del Placidium ―los puños de Kayn se apretaron de forma inconsciente bajo la mesa, sus labios convirtiéndose en una fina línea ante la rabia.

―¿Qué hace un tipo así al lado de nuestros gobernantes? ―siseó. Ante toda respuesta, Zed simplemente balanceó su cabeza hacia atrás, su mirada ahora siguiendo las grandes sombras que bailaban en el techo.

―Jonia está podrida desde dentro ―contestó―. Debemos ayudar a purgarla, y ese hombre debe morir el primero.

―¿No necesitas que le sonsaque información? 

Kayn realmente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande por contener a Rhaast y absorber los detalles de la misión. El darkin se alimentaba del odio y la rabia, así que debía ser muy cuidadoso con sus sentimientos. Por lo que debía suprimirlos todo lo que pudiese, aunque le estuviese resultando demasiado difícil.

―El hecho de que esté en ese lugar ya es suficiente información para mí ―aclaró Zed. Su mirada se deslizó de forma perezosa hasta los ojos de su alumno, y Kayn comprendió que su misión no era sólo esa―. Cualquier otro podría cumplir esta misión, pero te he elegido por una razón muy específica ―comentó―. Cuando tengas a ese hombre delante, es muy importante que no te dejes llevar por el odio. Que mantengas la cabeza fría y lo mates sin dejar ninguna prueba. Esconde el cadáver y sal de ahí.

Zed sonrió de repente. Una cruel sonrisa que hizo que Kayn _casi_ se estremeciese.

―Si eres capaz de asesinar a ese hombre sin que tu rencor por Noxus te consuma, serás capaz de cualquier cosa, como aprender nuevas técnicas de las sombras ―los ojos de Zed se clavaron al instante en el ojo rojo de Kayn, antes de dejar suavemente la taza en la mesa―, o dominar al darkin ―Kayn apenas pudo contener una sonrisa ante aquella afirmación―. Así que lucha, Kayn. Lucha por el control, y serás _mi_ arma perfecta.

El silencio ayudó a que Kayn escuchase perfectamente el latido frenético de su corazón repiqueteando incansable contra sus oídos. No sabía si por la ansiada promesa de poder, o por la sonrisa de su maestro. Seguramente por las dos cosas.

― _No te pongas tan eufórico, niño_ ―contuvo a la perfección una mueca irritada cuando la voz grave de Rhaast resonó en su mente. No podía creerse que hubiese perdido la concentración―. _Doy gracias a que la sonrisa de tu maestro te ha_ excitado _lo suficiente como para romper tu concentración. A veces hasta podría caerme bien._

_―_ _Púdrete en el infierno, Rhaast_ ―gruñó Kayn también en su mente, conservando su fachada por fuera. No podía dejar que Zed se enterase de que el darkin ya les escuchaba.

― _Bastante infierno es estar encerrado contigo._

_―_ _Tenemos el mismo sentimiento, entonces._

Asintió lentamente ante el comentario anterior de Zed, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos rojos contrarios. Él le seguía mirando expectante, curioso por la extraña forma en la que Kayn había reaccionado.

― _¿Sabe el muy idiota que igualmente puedo entrar en tus recuerdos y que no puedes esconderme nada?_ ―el carcajeo de Rhaast esa vez no consiguió que apartase sus ojos de su maestro.

Y pareció que el mundo se detenía cuando Zed se inclinó sobre la mesa, lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus labios casi rozaran su oreja. El cálido aliento le erizó la piel al instante.

―Sé que no me decepcionarás ―casi chasquea la lengua con molestia cuando él se apartó tan deprisa como se acercó. La espalda de su maestro se irguió completamente recta y le señaló la puerta con un suave gesto de su barbilla―. Puedes irte. Parte cuanto antes.

― _Si te hubieses visto la cara... Parecía que estuvieses deseando que te saltase encima._

_―_ Sí, maestro ―contestó con toda la tranquilidad que fue capaz de reunir, ignorando con todas sus fuerzas el comentario de Rhaast. Sintió la punzante mirada de Zed clavada en su espalda cuando se dio la vuelta para irse.

― _Qué forma de acercarse tan innecesaria. A veces me pregunto qué pasa por la cabeza de tu maestro. ¿Quizás te tiene tantas ganas como tú a él?_

_―_ _De verdad, muérete, Rhaast. Muérete pero para siempre._

Alzó la barbilla y agarró la guadaña en el suelo, manteniendo su rostro neutro para no dejar que la irritación le ganase la partida. Sabía que Zed le seguía observando, así que debía seguir así hasta salir de la habitación.

Y pareció que todo el aire de sus pulmones salía en un profundo suspiro cuando las puertas se cerraron detrás de él.

― _Ojalá pudiese morir. Así no tendría que aguantar tus fantasías de adolescente precoz con tu maestro de piedra._

Kayn aguantó las ganas de insultarle de forma ingeniosa y comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo, dispuesto a ir hacia su habitación y cambiarse para salir cuanto antes. Tenía mucho trabajo por delante, así que ahora debía dar lo máximo de sí mismo.

Porque tenía claro que _lucharía_ y haría todo lo necesario para cumplir aquella misión.

 

 

 

 


End file.
